<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knocking on Heaven's Door by angelsarefallingassbut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957932">Knocking on Heaven's Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut'>angelsarefallingassbut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Heaven, M/M, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds Cas in heaven. Pure fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knocking on Heaven's Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas?</p>
<p>Cas!</p>
<p>“Cas!”</p>
<p>Dean’s feel involuntarily followed the trenchcoated figure ahead of him. He quickened his pace, his heart now pounding.</p>
<p>“Cas!”</p>
<p>The figure turned around as Dean drew closer.</p>
<p>Cas broke into a wide smile as he spotted his friend.</p>
<p>“Cas!” Dean repeated again, finally reaching his companion. He stopped for a moment, mere inches from his friend to study him.</p>
<p>“Hello Dean.” Cas warmly grinned at him and Dean knew he was home.</p>
<p>He moved quickly, afraid if he didn’t, he would chicken out again like so many times before.</p>
<p>He closed the remaining space between them with a step and pressed his lips to the angels.</p>
<p>His hand clutched the coat’s lapels, afraid if he let go Castiel may disappear.</p>
<p>He drank him in. His angel. His touch, his smell. The feeling of Cas’s hesitant lips finally, oh so finally, kissing him back. Eagerly, so eagerly.</p>
<p>Dean wanted so much more it made his head spin. Wanted to stay here forever kissing his angel. But alas, he broke away. Gasping for breath as he tenderly touched his forehead to the other’s.</p>
<p>Dean closed his eyes, taking everything in, savouring every moment.</p>
<p>“Cas, I”-</p>
<p>Dean grasped the angel’s hand in his own. Clutching him so tightly he knew it must hurt. But he couldn’t stop, couldn’t let go. Because as long as he felt this, felt something. He could be reassured this was real.</p>
<p>“Dean, I know.” The angel’s blue eyes once again met green, a soft smile playing at his lips. “I’ve always known.”</p>
<p>And Dean pressed his lips to the others again, not a care in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>